


Transparency

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo is the popular kid in school and Lionel Messi is the transparent loner.Or;Leo likes drawing things he finds beautiful and can't help drawing Cris, and Cris can't help from being flattered by it.





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [由一幅画引发的爱情故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691284) by [its_Vian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian)



 

"I think he's staring at you." Sergio tells Cris as they sit on the grass outside of the school, the entire group eating lunch. 

 

"Who?" Gerard asked curiously, taking a sip from his water bottle. "That kid under the tree. The really small one." 

 

They all turn turn at once and Sergio yelps. "Not all at once you fucking dumbasses!" He whispers harshly and they all turn away awkwardly, trying to look casual.

 

"It's instinct, man. You can't blame us." Rafa informs him.

 

"He looks really chill." Sergi comments. 

 

Cris takes this time to look up from his phone, a bored look on his face. "What?"

 

"That kid is staring at you." Sergio repeats with an annoyed look.

 

Cris glances over. He makes eye contact with a pale kid sitting under a tree with a lunchbox and water bottle on his right side and a backpack on his left. His pale knees were brought up to his chin and there was a notebook in his lap with a pencil in his hand. He was wearing plain black shorts and a red sweatshirt with the hood over his straight brown hair. 

 

His doe brown eyes blinked when Cris gives him a pointed look, cheeks flushing as he looked away with embarrassment.

 

"Who is that? I've never seen him around before." He turns back to the group. 

 

"He's in my English class I think." James frowns, thinking hard. 

 

"Oh yeah! Something Messi right?" Marc turns to James. "I think so."

 

 Stumbling, the boy stood up, putting his book down on the grass as he shoved his water bottle into the pocket of his bag.

 

"Oh- his sheet." Neymar chuckles as the piece of paper flies off up, getting stuck in the leaves of the tree. The boy reaches out to try to grab it but fails greatly, dropping his bag in frustration.

 

"He's so tiny." Iker grinned, watching as he tried to jump to grab a branch so he could pull himself up. He got a hold, beginning to pull himself up before his fingers slip and his knee scraps against the trunk, landing on his side.

 

Cris winced with the boy when he sat up, looking at the slightly bleeding skin.

 

"We should go help him." Marcelo frowns, about to stand up but the boy got up quickly, wincing as he grabbed his bag and notebook and limped off quickly back into the school.

 

As soon as he was gone, Cris got up and jogged over to the tree, grabbing the branch with ease. "What are you doing?" Gareth calls to him. "Grabbing his paper. Obviously it was important." Cris shouts back as he hulled himself up, grabbing another as he inched towards the sheet.

 

Grabbing it, he jumped down and dusted his joggers off softly as he began walking back.

 

"What is it?" Ter asked curiously as Cris began unfolding it.

 

"Probably some homework or someth-" Cris stops, his breath hitching as he freezes, lips parting.

 

"What's wrong?" Sergio snatches the paper out of his hands and he freezes too.

 

"Holy shit. Did he draw this?"

 

"What is it!?" Geri whines impatiently. 

 

"It's- Its Cris. Well, a drawing of him. And a damn good one too." Jordi says with an impressed tone, looking at the drawing over Sergio's shoulder.

 

"Let me see!" Neymar grabs it. "Woah!" Dani says with awe.

 

"He's such a good drawer." Toni also mumbles.

 

"Is no one going to mention how it's a little creepy that this guy none of us know just drew a drawing of Cris?" Pepe raises an eyebrow.

 

"I want to know who he is." Cris breaths.

 

"Seriously? He could be some type of crazy stalker." Pepe snaps.

 

"I think it's cute!" Neymar gushed.

 

"I think it's creepy!" Pepe snorts.

 

"I think it's adorable." Sergio agreed with Neymar.

 

"Me too." Geri grins.

 

"It's.. a little weird. But he seemed kind." Ter Stegen shrugs.

 

"Who is he?" Cris mutters, sitting down while grabbing the drawing again, staring at it closely. It's then when he sees the messy little scratch on the bottom left corner.

 

"Leo Messi."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Leo sighs as he stares at the bandage on his knee, walking down the sidewalk towards the school quietly.

 

He really hopes no one gets a hold of that drawing- he would never live down the embarrassment. He shouldn't have left it, but he panicked.

 

Walking into the open doors, he's instantly greeted by Antonella.

 

"Hey Leo! Wanna buy Winter Formal tickets? They're cheaper if you get them now." She smiles brightly like always, indicating to the booth where Irina, Clarisse, Shakira and Sara are sat at. 

 

"Uh- no thanks Anto. Didn't really plan on going." He smiled awkwardly. She shrugs, smile not wavering.

 

"If you change your mind, we'll be here every morning, lunch, and after school for the next month. Only five dollars." Sara grins at him.

 

"Thanks Sara. I'll consider." He lies, walking off quietly as they moved on to the next person.

 

He walks to his locker, opening it and shoving his Calc book inside and lunchbox before shutting it. When he did, there was someone leaning against the other side, and it cause him to jump in fright, holding a hand to his chest where his heart was racing.

 

Neymar blinks. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

 

"N-No. It's f-fine." He stutters, flushing slightly.

 

"You're Leo, right?" Neymar asks.

 

"Yes?" Leo plays with his fingers nervously and Neymar beams as they began walking down the hall.

 

"Great! We were looking for you, actually."

 

"Me?" He asks cautiously. "Why?"

 

"We noticed you got your drawing stuck in the tree. Cris grabbed it for you." He explained and Leo pales with fear.

 

"H-He saw it, didn't he?" 

 

"You don't have to be scared! He didn't mind. He actually wanted to talk to you-"

 

"Is that where you're taking me right now?" Leo demands.

 

"Yup!" Neymar opens his mouth to continue, but Leo ducks away from him, practically running down the hallway away from the Brazilian. "Wait! Leo!"

 

The Argentine was gone.

 

Neymar sighs as he makes his way to his Phsyics class. "I saw Messi." As soon as he said it, Cris ends his conversation with James and Marcelo abruptly, turning to him so fast he almost had whiplash.

 

"Where? Did you talk to him!?" He asks quickly as Neymar sits down next to James. "I tried. It was actually going pretty well until I mentioned the drawing." He explains.

 

"What did you say?" Marcelo blinks.

 

"Nothing bad! All I said was that Cris had grabbed his drawing and he had really like it and the dude completely panicked and ran away. He was absolutely adorable, by the way." Neymar mentioned.

 

Cris stares at the board, a frown etching on his face. "I think he's just really shy." James says.

 

"Maybe." Neymar shrugs as the bell rings.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Leo sighs as he walks towards the doors to go to his usual tree. If Neymar was trying to look for him, then Cristiano's entire gang was too. Considering how popular the Portuguese was, it would be difficult to stay away from all of them.

 

But that probably wasn't a problem with Leo. He was use to being invisible, being transparent.

 

Truth was, he hadn't really even meant to draw Cristiano. He was just looking around when he saw him sitting there, looking at his phone. And then his hands were working and he was drawing a face. He didn't even realise that it was the Portuguese himself until after he had finished. 

 

It was actually a very pretty drawing and he was genuinely impressed with himself. And then he made eye contact with him and freaked out. The complete embarrassment he was feeling at the fact that Cristiano had seen his drawing was withering inside him.

 

He must've thought he was such a creep.

 

Leo's thoughts stopped abruptly when he accidentally slammed into a tall man. He turned around with a furious look in his eyes. "Can't you watch where you're going, midget?" Enzo Roco grabbed Leo by the collar of his sweatshirt, slamming him into the lockers. Leo winced. "He's always looking at the floor. It's no wonder he's always bumping around people like a ping pong ball." Diego Costa snorts.

 

"Are you going to apologise?" Enzo raises an eyebrow.

 

"Get off him." A warm voice says bluntly. Enzo turns to see Cristiano staring at him impatiently. "Oh hey Cris." Enzo smiles nervously. "Let go of him."

 

Enzo lets go of him and Leo slides to the floor shakily, leaning his back against the locker.

 

"We were just messing around." He lies. Cris rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just leave before I lose my cool." 

 

The two left after throwing Leo a final look, Cris's eyes following them all the way down the empty hallway until they rounded the corner and left.

 

It was then that Cris turns back to Leo who averted his eyes to the ground. He walks over crouching in front of them. "You okay?" He asks softly, a tender look in his eyes. Leo nods, unable to find his voice. 

 

"You're Leo? Leo Messi?" Cris knows it's him, but he wants to know him formally.

 

Leo nods. "I'm Cris. Cristiano Ronaldo." Leo doesn't reply, doesn't look up at him.

 

"I liked your drawing." He compliments and the Argentine's pale cheeks flushed embarrassingly. "I really didn't mind. I'm flattered by it, honestly." 

 

He offers a hand to him, and Leo grabs it shyly. Cris pulls them both up to their feet. "Do you take AP Art Studio?"

 

Leo nods. "Will you talk to me at all?" 

 

Leo looks away, mouth still shut firmly and cheeks still rosy.

 

 _God he was adorable_. Cris thought. He was small, head barely reaching Cris's chin. 

 

He suddenly began walking away quickly, trying to go around Cris but he stopped him. "Wait!" He grabbed Leo's arm quickly, pulling him back. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

 

Leo shakes his head quickly. "Can I join you for lunch?" That makes him hesitate, eyeing Cris warily. After a while, he gives him a small nod.

 

"You sit by the tree, right?" Cris continues to ask him questions and Leo does no more than nod or shake his head. He sends a quick text to Sergio saying not to wait for him as he sits down next to Leo underneath the tree.

 

"Is that your drawing book?" Cris points to the sketchpad. Leo nods shyly. "Do you mind?" He indicates to it and Leo pauses before shaking his head. Cris grabs it, flipping through each page in awe.

 

"These are beautiful." He breaths, staring at each drawing intently. They ranged from flowers, to landscapes, to animals, and just beauty in general. Each stroke is done so naturally and the results are absolutely amazing.

 

Leo plays with his hoodie strings with a small content smile as he watches the other gaze through them.

 

 •°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Hey Leo." Cris dumps his bag down next to the others before sitting down next to his new friend. Two weeks had passed by, and everyday for lunch the two of you them would sit down under the tree. It became their thing. And although becoming much more relaxed and comfortable around him, Leo hadn't spoken a single word to Cris. Cris usually did most the talking and Leo listened.

 

"Oh what are you drawing?" He peaked ovwr his shoulder. Leo throws him a disapproving look. "That's beautiful- like always." Cris chuckles, staring at the drawing of a pair of lungs, but inside were birds sitting on branches. Leo opens his bag and pulls out a sandwich. 

 

Cris leans over and takes a huge bite out of it, smiling cheekily when Leo's mouth dropped. Narrowing his eyes he shoved Cris slightly. 

 

"Can I have it? I've already basically devoured it." Cris reaches for it but Leo pulls back, giving him a scowl while shaking his head stubbornly. 

 

He reaches for it again and they're both fighting for it now, Leo laying on thground as he tried to keep it out of his reach.

 

"Cris! It's my sandwich. Get away! You have your own you jerk." He giggles slightly and Cris freezes slightly, because Leo's voice is the most soothing thing he's ever heard.

 

"I'll let you have it this time- but only because you finally spoke to me." 

 

Leo frowns mouth shutting. "Come on- don't go mute on me now."

 

"I'm not mute." Leo mutters, a flush on his cheeks. "You're so cute." Cris gushed, ruffling Leo's hair.

 

Leo shoves him playfully, picking up his sketchbook to continue drawing as Cris blabbers on about how Mr. Enrique had a vendetta against him for supporting Real Madrid instead of Barcelona.

 

Leo didn't have the heart to tell him that he was a Barça fan too.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Here." Cris throws a jersey to Leo who catches it. "What's this?" He asked curiously as Cris sat down next to him under their tree. "It's my jersey." Leo snorts. "I can see that- I meant why are you giving me this?"

 

"I want you to wear it. To my match on Friday." 

 

Leo winced. "I appreciate it, but you know I don't like those social events, Cris."

 

Cristiano pouts. "Please? You gotta show school spirit Leo. And I need you there for motivation. We're going against Atletico."

 

Leo frowns, hesitancy in his eyes. "I don't know.."

 

"Come on! For me?" He gives his best puppy eyes and Leo can't say no, because Cris has done a lot more for him than he realises.

 

"Fine." He sighed. Cris hugs him tightly and Leo flushes. "You're my favorite person."

 

"Yeah- sure." Leo rolls his eyes.

 

"You are."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

 

"I want to eat you." Is the first thing Cris tells him when he approaches the school entrance. Leo flushes. "Shut up. This is too _big_." Leo huffs, rolling the sleeves up.

 

"I know, it's falling off your shoulder." Cris pulls the jersey back over the pale shoulder. "Gosh you look adorable."

 

"I brought my sketchbook in case I saw a squirrel." Leo says proudly, holding up his book.

 

"Ah yes. You and your amazing drawing skills." Cris teases as they walk towards the field. "It's cold today too." Leo mutters to himself, wrapping his white and black school scarf even tighter around his neck. 

 

"Here." Cris chuckles, pulling out a black school beanie from his trainers bag. He pulls it over Leo's head, tucking his hair into it. "Now you look like my number one fan." He grins cheekily, gripping the beanie ends tighter.

 

"You wish." Leo retorts. "I do." Cris mutters, hands unclenching the beanie and moving down to cup both his cheeks softly. "Now you'll get cold." Leo reminds him. "I wouldn't have been allowed to wear it during the match anyway." He caresses his cheeks lovingly.

 

"Cris!" Leo tenses, turning away from Cris as James approaches. "Come on. Coach Zidane will have our asses if we're late." He tells him, not noticing Leo at all.

 

Cris opens his mouth, eyes never leaving Leo, but James is pulling him towards the locker room.

 

Leo makes his way quietly to the stands outside, sitting near the right on the bottom as he waits patiently.

 

Thirty minutes into the game and Leo's drawing Cris again for the second time. The Portuguese has already scored two goals and Leo can't help himself, pulling out his colored pencils.

 

The game is over and everyone in the stands and on the pitch has left to the cars, but Leo sits there, finishing up his drawing. He was so focused in on his work that he hadn't even noticed Cris who had sat down next to him quietly, watching his draw skillfully. "I don't know how you do it each time." Cris mutters and Leo blinks, setting his pencil down to observe the drawing.

 

"I don't either." He admits. "That's amazing." Cris tells him. Leo looks over to the taller man. "Not as amazing as you on the pitch. You're such a phenomenal player, Cris." Leo mutters.

 

"Careful." Cris wraps a loose arm around Leo's waist, resting his cheek on the top of his head. 

 

"Genuinely don't know what I'd do without you, man."

 

"That makes two of us."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"I thought I'd never see snow in Spain this year." Cris shoves his hands in his coat pockets as Leo buries his mouth into his scarf, both wearing black beanies over their heads.

 

"You're cheeks and nose are getting so red. You look cute." Cris teases and also flushed even more, and Cris couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or the cold.

 

"Shut up Cris." He grumbled, nudging the taller man with his elbow playfully as they continued down the sidewalk.

 

"Can I see your drawing book?" He asked once they were on the bridge. "Not right now."

 

"Aw, come on!" He reaches for it but Leo pulls back. "Cris, hold on-" he tries to grab it again and it slips from Leo's fingers, dropping on the frozen lake. "Cris!" Leo glared.

 

"I'll go get it." Cris moved to go down, but Leo stops him. "I got it."

 

He jogged down the bridge before carefully walking on the ice, grabbing his sketchbook.

 

He turned but the ice cracked under his foot and fell in slightly, twisting. Leo let out a yelp of pain, slamming onto the ice as he held his leg.

 

"LEO!?" Cris panics slightly, running down the bridge and over to where the Argentine was laying.

 

He kneels down next to him in worry. "What's wrong?"

 

Leo winced. "I think I twisted my ankle."

 

Cris moves his leg into his lap as he observes it carefully. "I told you to let me get it. Do you see what happens when you're not careful?" Cris snaps at him. "I know." Leo mumbled. "You're like a China doll. You could break at any moment." Cris continues with an angry grumble. "I'm sorry." Leo gives him a guilty look. Cris softens. "What are you apologizing for? Here- can you stand?" He grabs his arm and helps him to his feet.

 

Leo tries to take a step forward but almost falls once again if it wasn't for Cris who quickly pulled him back up. "Here." He pulled Leo over until he was piggybacking. "This is embarrassing." Leo wraps his arms tightly around his neck.

 

"Oh hush." Cris smiles widely, enjoying the situation. He began walking and Leo rests his cheek on his shoulder.

 

They continue to walk down the empty and dimly lit street as snow fell around them silently. A thought hit Cris. "Hey Leo?"

 

"Yeah?" He responds softly, his tone serene.

 

"What if we went out? Like a couple?" 

 

Leo freezes slightly, his fingers stop playing with the strings of Cris's hoodie.

 

"What did you say?"

 

Cris flushes shyly, glad the shorter man couldn't see his face. "What if we dated?"

 

"Like boyfriends?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Silence.

 

"Hypothetically speaking, of course." He adds quickly.

 

"I don't think people would want the football star to go out with a transparent loser like me." Leo says quietly, so softly that Cris almost didn't hear it. A pang zips through his heart.

 

"You're not a transparent loser, Leo."

 

Leo scoffs, burying his face into the Portuguese's neck. "Sure. You didn't even know who I was before the drawing."

 

Cris doesn't know how to respond to that. "Because I was too stupid to realize how amazing you are."

 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Leo mutters in his neck.

 

The warm minty breath sent shivers down his spine. "So you wouldn't want to date me." Cris breaths.

 

"People wouldn't want us to date." Leo corrects.

 

"But would you want to? I don't care about people." Cris falters. "I care about you." Leo's grip tightens.

 

"I don't want to talk about this please." He pleads.

 

Cris shuts his mouth and doesn't say anymore of it.

 

_I'd want to date you._

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Leo!" Cris smiles happily, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into his pale neck. "Hey Cris."

 

"I missed you." He mumbled. Leo laughs slightly. "It was only the weekend."

 

"Too long." Cris tells him as he pulled back, a look of contentment in his expression. "Are you still going to sit outside? It's cold." Leo shook his head with shut eyes, rubbing his face softly with his black sweater sleeve that was too long, going over his hands. Cris's heart raced at how adorably cute he looked doing that.

 

"I was going to the library." Leo tells him with a small smile. "I'll come with you."

 

Leo stops then, a look of hesitancy in his brown eyes. "Cris.." The taller man turned to him with a look of oblivion. "Yes?" Leo bites his lip as he eyes the other nervously. "I.. Well- hasn't it been a while since you've hung out with your other friends?" 

 

Cris falters, smile dropping. "Are you getting tired of me?" Leo is quick to stop him. "No! Of course not. You're the first friend I've had in a while. It's really nice. And I appreciate you so much, but I feel like I've taken something away from you."

 

Cris pouts stubbornly. "You've taken nothing-" 

 

"Cris, you wait at my locker every day before and after school, you sit with me for lunch and you walk me home even though you have a car. I like it- believe me, but when was the last time you even talked to Sergio? And Gerard? Or any of the guys at all?" 

 

"I guess it has been a while." Cris finally admits after a moment of silence, fiddling with his fingers. Leo smiles softly and kindly like always. "Go. They probably miss you. One day isn't going to kill me."

 

He turns to go to the library and Cris panics, grabbing his sleeve. "Come with me!" Leo freezes. "No way."

 

"Leo, I know you're scared of letting others down but they'll really like you. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be next to you the entire time. I'll be damned if I let any of them hurt you." Cris runs a hand through the Argentine's brown locks and Leo shuts his eyes a flush on his face.

 

"Are you sure they'll like me?" He says shakily. Cris smiles. "I don't know who couldn't." Leo stared at him for a moment. "Alright." 

 

Before Cris could realise what he was doing, he had bent down and pressed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for trying!" He grins. Leo flushes, his cheeks turning a bright pink as he smiles shyly. "Anything for you."

 

As they walked into the cafeteria, Leo kept a tight hand clenched around Cris's sweater, walking behind him closely as he stared at the ground, refusing to meet some of the staring eyes. "Cris!" Sergio cried out when he saw his friend, Leo completely invisible as he hid slightly behind the bigger man. "We missed you!" Gerard cheers.

 

"It's about time you came and sat down with us again!" Neymar snorts. "It's been weeks, dude." Rafa added.

 

"I have so much to tell you!" James said excitedly.

 

Cris laughs slightly. "Alright, alright! We'll talk. There's someone I want you guys to meet first though." He stepped back and Leo fiddled with the ends of his black sweater nervously as all eyes turned to him. "This is Leo. He's my friend." 

 

Its silent for a moment as they drink him in before Neymar breaks into grin. "Hey Leo!" Leo smiles shyly, waving. "Messi! The drawer?" Sergio says excitedly as he pulls him down to sit next to him. "I was wondering, could you draw a picture of me? I was wondering how much I could sell for it in the school-" Marc snorted as Marcelo threw a grape at his head.

 

"People would pay you to burn it, that's for sure." Dani snarks.

 

Cris smiles brightly. He always did appreciate how well his friends could comfortably welcome others in. "Shut your mouth Alves." Sergio snorts, turning back to Leo. "So, can you?" 

 

Leo smiles sheepishly, opening his mouth to reply before Cris beats him to it. "He only draws things that are pretty- and you are most definitely _not_ pretty."

 

"Excuse you! I am the prettiest boy this school has!" Sergio says, offended. "Bitch you thought. That's me." Rafa says smugly.

 

"Actually, there's only one beautiful Brazilian- and he's sitting right here." Neymar pipes in.

 

"Am I nonexistent then?" Dani rolls his eyes. "Same dude." Marcelo grumbles.

 

"Hey Cris- Anto wanted you to go sign the football banner." Gareth suddenly remembered. "It's outside the cafeteria. She said it would only take a minute since they have to put it up before school's over."

 

Cris puts his crackers down with a sigh. "I'll go do that really quick." He stood up, about to leave but Leo grabs his sleeve with a panicked look on his face. "Don't leave me." He whispers so the others can't hear. "You'll be fine- they all love you. I'll only be a minute, okay?" Leo hesitates, before he lets go.

 

Cris gives him a final smile before jogging out of the cafeteria. All eyes turned to him. "So, Leo- are you and Cris dating?" Leo chokes on his juice slightly, Sergio patting his back. "N-No. We're just friends." Leo mutters.

 

"I think he likes you!" James tells him with a grin. Sergio nods. "I've known him since elementary. He really does like you." Marcelo grins.

 

"I-I don't think so. Not in that way at least." He runs a hand through his hair nervously. Toni chuckled as Marc-André rolls his eyes with a grin. "He does. Has he ever mentioned it before?" Gerard asks him. Leo's brows furrow in confusion. "He did wonder what it would be like if we dated."

 

Neymar giggled. "That means he really does like you!" Rafa tells him. "He likes you a lot more than a friend." 

 

Leo smiles shyly down at the table. "You think so?" He asks hopefully. "Of course! You should ask him about it!" Sergio pipes up.

 

"Please- don't amuse him any further. No one would like this dude. Let alone Cris." A cold voice cuts in harshly. Leo's smile dropped as they all turned to Pepe who was glaring at the short and pale man.

 

"Shut up Pepe." Iker snaps. "No! Why should I? What's your deal, anyway?" Pepe turns back to Leo who feels his heart beating with nervousness. "M-Me?"

 

"Yeah you, you stalker." Pepe scoffs and Leo flinches. "Drawing pictures of guys from afar- you're a creepy little stalker."

 

"Dude stop." Neymar frowns as Leo heats up in embarrassment. "No one would date you." Pepe ignores Neymar, staring at Leo who feels crushed. "No one would even want to be friends with you. I mean, why else would you be alone for all these years? Cris is probably only hanging out with you because he feels bad for charity cases like you." Leo feels his heart break. Cris only felt sympathy for him. He didn't even want to be friends.

 

"Pepe if you don't stop I'm going to beat you to a pulp before Cris can get his hands on you- that's when you're really dead." Gerard stands up threateningly. 

 

"You're all bark and no bite, Piqué." Pepe snorts, turning back to a teary eyed Leo. 

 

"Get lost, pervert. Cris won't love you- no one will." He stood up and grabbed Leo shoving him away from the table, and Sergio turns red as he fumed in anger, Iker holding him back from beating up the man.

 

"He's a famous footballer. Why would he choose a loser like you when he could have anyone he wanted?" Pepe continued and Neymar tries to lunge at him but James holds him back tightly, Marc-André calming Rafa down.

 

"Face it, pulga." Pepe flowers down at Leo who cowered in fear, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "He's out of your league. You're nothing but a _**Transparency**_."

 

Leo turns grabbing his bag and running out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down his face as Marcelo tried to stop him, eyes staring at the entire act.

 

He turns to leave the school. "Leo!?" Cris's voice behind him stops his feet. "Stay away from me!" Leo shouts, trying to get away but Cris runs over, grabbing his arm and turning Leo to face him.

 

"Gatinho! What happened?" Cris says with a shocked voice, hands reaching up to wipe the tears away but Leo slaps his hands away. "Leo?" Cris questioned, a hurt look in his eyes.

 

"It's _Lionel_." He hisses. "Stay the hell away from me you liar."

 

Cris stared shocked. "Liar?- What happened? Did someone say something?"

 

Leo shoves him away. "Of course! It was my mistake!" Leo laughs bitterly, tears streaming down his pink cheeks. "It was my mistake to believe that the great Cristiano Ronaldo would ever genuinely be my friend."

 

"I am your friend! Please tell me what happened! I don't understand." Cris tried to reach out to him again. "Don't touch me!"

 

"Leo! Please!" Cris could feel his heart pang. "I was always just some fucking charity case to you, huh? None of this mattered- these past weeks meant nothing! You pretended it all!" 

 

Cris stared pleadingly. "No- Leo. I really do care-"

 

"Lies! All lies! This is why it's better to be alone." Leo whispers this to himself, clenching his fingers in his hair tightly, his teary eyes wild.

 

He turns to Cris with the most largest look of disgust, eyes filled with betrayal. "Stay away from me. This is all your fault. I _hate_ you."

 

This causes Cris to stumble back slightly as if he's been hit, a look of disbelief on his face as he watched Leo run out of the school building. 

 

He leans against the lockers, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, staring at his feet. He didn't realise there were tears streaming down his cheeks until the bitter saltiness of them invaded his tastebuds. He sobbed in his hands, his heart completely broken.

 

He was in love with Leo Messi- and he realised it too late.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Cris storms into the courtyard, eyes a blazed with fury as he approaches the defender. Iker, Gerard, Sergio, James, and Neymar ran after him. Thy told him everything- and now Cris could see nothing but red.

 

"Cris- don't!" Iker shouts, but it's too late, his fist connects with Pepe's cheek.

 

"You piece of mierda!" He growled, shoving him to the floor before climbing onto him, throwing punch after punch.

 

Pepe shoves him back, sending a kick to his stomach causing Cris to fall on his butt. "I was protecting you! He was a stalker-"

 

"You never knew him!" Cris shouts in anger. "You never knew anything! I'm old enough to make my own decisions you _dick_."

 

"He's not good for you! You only feel bad for him-" Pepe began but Cris cuts him off, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling his face threateningly close to Pepe's. "I love him!"

 

Pepe blinks in surprise. "Why _him_?"

 

Cris falters for a moment, glaring hatefully. "I don't know. I just do. And now you've ruined everything. You have no idea how much damage you've really done."

 

Pepe stops for a moment, staring at Cris intently before he sighed tiredly. "I really fucked things up this time, didn't I?"

 

"More than you could ever imagine." Cris lets go of him, sitting down on the grass and clenching his hair in between his fingers frustratedly.

 

"I'm sorry, man. I thought I was looking after you- I guess I completely destroyed this, huh?"

 

"There's nothing I can do about it now. Leo hates me." Cris mutters with a squeeze of pain in his heart.

 

"I think I can do something." Pepe mumbles.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Leo tries to close the door, but Pepe sticks his foot in between it and the frame. "Will you at least listen to what I have to say?" Pepe says, annoyed.

 

"W-What do you want?"

 

"I want to talk. Come out. Please?"

 

Leo doesn't say anything. "Fine- just stay there and listen to what I have to say- you don't have to say anything."

 

"Listen- what I said the other day was completely wrong. If I'm being honest- I was just worried about him. He's one of my best friends. I thought you were some weirdo who was obsessed with him or something. I got over protective. Cris is naive when it comes to making friends. He doesn't care about who they are or what they do- he befriends everyone. Why else would he hang out with me?" Pepe chuckles through the door and Leo shuts his eyes, resting his forehead softly against the cool wood.

 

"I-It was wrong of me to say the things I said. It's not true, Leo. Cris really cares about you. More than you'd think. I wouldn't be here if he didn't." He admits. "And he misses you. I know you miss him too. Don't pay attention to the shit I say- I'm an idiot. And- I'm sorry. Truly. Don't let Cris suffer from the mistakes I made."

 

"He doesn't-"

 

"He does. Believe me, he does. Please talk to him- he's miserable without you. I'm too stupid to realize that Cris doesn't need my help anymore."

 

"Anymore?" Leo asks softly and Pepe sighs. "I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary- but Cris used to get bullied." Leo froze. "What?"

 

"You'd be surprised. He was small and skinny when he was young- incredibly weak. Kids used to pick on him for his height and how scrawny he was. I saw them shoving him and stopped it with Marcelo. We became friends instantly. I was always protecting him and looking after him in grade school so no one else would pick on him anymore. Then he grew up and became stronger- I just didn't realize he didn't need me anymore."

 

"He still needs you, Pepe. Maybe not in the same way, but he still needs you. You're his best friend. You still need to be there for him. Even if he acts like he doesn't need it."

 

"Thst makes two of us then, huh?" Pepe mumbles and Leo doesn't reply. "Please. Just- talk to him, okay? He deserves better. He's always deserved better. And you _are_ better."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Leo stands nervously in front of Cristiano's bedroom door. His mom had let him in, saying Cris was sulking up in his room. 

 

Taking in a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

"Mamãe, I told you I don't want dinner." Cris grumbles from the covers. He was laying on his bed, blanked pulled up to his neck and face shoved in his pillow.

 

"Okay Look," Leo began quickly and almost instantly Cris's head shot up with wide eyes. He looked like puppy who hadn't seen his master in years- and that made Leo feel guilty. Cris jumps up, standing over him slightly frozen.

 

"I'm not good at expressing my emotions. I never have. I always had this fear of being perfect, and it made people distance themselves away from me. And it hurt. I didn't trust anyone. I didn't want to give anyone enough power over me to hurt me. I thought I was fine with being alone- but I'm not. And I didn't realize that until you came along. It was like tasting water after days in a hot desert. Y-You made me realize that I missed having people to care about. I missed having people care about me. And I hadn't known what that felt like in so long. And I got scared. I'm a coward. So I tried to push these feeling away. I was too frightened that I would ruin a perfect friendship that I had unconsciously waited years for. Why? Why did you have to befriend me? It would have been easier- less painful to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't." Leo had tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed Cris slightly. "But you did. For some reason, you wanted to be my friend and I thought you were lying. After a while I thought we were actually friends- but the truth is I was always too scared the entire time. I was the liar. I didn't trust you- and because of that I believed every word that Pepe said. That was wrong of me. And I'm so sorry I abused your kindness and friendship like that just because I was a little insecure. Words can't describe how much you've changed me. You deserve better. So much better. And I'm _not_ better, but if you want me you can have me," Leo sniffs and instantly Cris's arms are around him tightly and Leo is crying into his chest. "Because I really love you."

 

Cris can't describe the happiness that's running through him. "You are better, Leo." He pulls back and grabs his cheeks, leaning in. "Can I?" He asks breathlessly, not waiting for a reply as he bent down and kissed him harshly, tasting the salty tears in his lips. Leo sighs, kissing back just as harsh as he can, afraid the moment would end too soon.

 

"I love you." Leo whimpers against his lips again and Cris hushed him. "I know. I love you too." Leo continues. "I don't want to be a transparency anymore."

 

"I know gatinho, I know." Cris pecks his lips, hugging him closely as he nuzzles his face in the shorter man's neck. "Not anymore."

 

The ended up laying on Cris's bed, Leo's head placed on his chest as Cris ran a soothing hand through his hair. 

 

"Cute!" Cris's mamãe gushed when she walks in a hour later. "Mamãe." Cris flushes. "Don't worry. He's sleeping." She grins.

 

"Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro!" She then scolds in a hushed voice. "What?" He says with an offended look. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? He is adorable!" She gushed, staring at Leo's serene sleeping face.

 

"He is, isn't he?" Cris flushed with a proud look.

 

"Gosh, if you don't keep him then I will."

 

"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere- not this time."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"I knew it!" Neymar says as soon as Cris and Leo approached the table hand in hand.

 

"We didn't even say anything yet." Cris snorts, sitting down and wrapping a loose arm over Leo, keeping him close next to him protectively.

 

 "Well, are you two together?" Sergio asked as Geri snapped a picture of them without anyone noticing. "Yes." Leo says quietly.

 

"Called it from the start!" Rafa exclaims as Toni and Marc-André smile cheerfully.

 

"Um." Everyone's chatter quiets down as they turn to Pepe. He looks at Leo and Cris for a moment before his uncertain expression shifts to a welcoming look. "Want one?" He asks Leo, holding up a cookie- almost like a peace offering.

 

Leo grins, grabbing it. "Sure."

 

"Thank Jesus for that." Iker mutters to himself.

 

"Now that all that drama is over." Sergio hums. "Can we please talk about Enrique's dumb philosophical belief of only liking Barça fans?"

 

"Please." Geri snorts. "It's because he knows Barcelona are the best."

 

"Bitch you thought." Marcelo scoffed. "Real Madrid is the best."

 

"I second that." Cris says solemnly.

 

"I agree with Geri. Barcelona are the best." Neymar bites into his sandwich.

 

"Don't let Coach hear you say that." Toni smirks. "He's a die hard Real fan."

 

Leo laughs softly, nuzzling his face into the side of Cris's shoulder, and Cris looks down at him with the most loving look.

 

"Would now be a good time to tell you I'm a Barcelona fan?"

 

Cris attacks him with kisses.

 

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Real Madrid have once again dominated Atletico :D. I apologize to any Atletico fans, lol. Real Madrid are a step closer to winning UCL! And Cristiano Ronaldo can't stop breaking records! That Hattrick :3 0.0 AMAZING! I love Real. The real challenge now is Juventus if they beat AC Monaco in the second leg. And let's keep fingers crossed for leg two of the Madrid Derby to be as good as the first one for Real fans. Ugh! Barcelona stop winning! Real need to top in La Liga and you guys are ruining it! T_T Real Madrid are dominating this season! Plus congrats to Bayern on winning the Bundles Liga title! You guys killed it, even if you didn't make it in the UCL. Sorry, Real is just too good (;
> 
> Gosh I hope Dortmund win the DFB Cup 0.0
> 
> I honestly don't really care about the Premier League, lmao. I heard Chelsea is number one? Good luck? 
> 
> Anyways, here's another Cris/Leo. It's pretty long. Also important to note that I take no credit for any of these drawings, they are ones I found on google. Meh.


End file.
